25 Tage
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Er denkt, dass es ihm schon wieder gut gehen wird. Zu gegebener Zeit.


**Titel:** 25 Tage  
**Originaltitel:** 25 days  
**Autor:** Belker  
**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Pairing:** Tony/Ziva  
**Rating:** T  
**Kategorie:** Angst  
**Wortanzahl:** 558 Wörter  
**Inhalt:** Er denkt, dass es ihm schon wieder gut gehen wird. Zu gegebener Zeit. Tony, natürlich.  
**Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir. Wirklich nichts. Nicht mal die Geschichte.  
**A/N:** Hey Leute! Dies ist nur etwas, dass ich heute so niederkritzelte. Es kam mir so in den Sinn, als ich meinen Hund spazieren führte und ich rannte nach Hause um es so schnell wie ich konnte niederzuschreiben. Offensichtlich nicht gebetat, aber ich denke das ist okay.  
**Ü/N:** Dies ist mein zweiter One-Shot, den ich von Belker übersetze und ich hoffe euch gefällt er genauso gut wie der andere. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**25 Tage**

Er denkt, dass es ihm schon wieder gut gehen wird

Heute, zum ersten Mal, glaubt Tony tatsächlich, dass er wieder in Ordnung kommen wird.

Gestern war der erste Tag, als er nachts nicht hatte weinen müssen. Fast sah er dies als Niederlage an.

Vor zwei Tagen sah er einen Film und hat fast gelacht. Es war nur ein dummer Frauenfilm, aber trotzdem.

Vor drei Tagen setzte er sich in seine Küche und hatte eine warme Mahlzeit zum Abendessen. Er behielt sie sogar drin.

Vor vier Tagen fühlte er Wärme in seinem taubem Körper, die er eine lange Zeit nicht gespürt hatte.

Vor fünf Tagen akzeptierte er eine Umarmung von Abby. Sie war glücklich darüber, so sagte sie es ihm.

Vor sechs Tagen wachte er wieder aus einem Alptraum auf und ging joggen und er hörte nicht auf bis er Blut schmeckte. Neue Rekordzeit.

Vor sieben Tagen rief er Gibbs an und sprach ohne in der Mitte des Gespräches aufzulegen.

Vor acht Tagen war es der erste Tag, dass er Bambino nicht niedermetzelte. Er hätte schon vor langer Zeit stoppen sollen. Einfach zu sagen: "hätte."

Vor neun Tagen gab Gibbs ihm einen so harten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf, dass seine Ohren klingelten, wegen dem Niedermetzeln von dem Bambino.

Vor zehn Tagen war es der letzte Tag, dass er sein Frühstück erbrach, nachdem er es vor fünf Minuten beendet hatte.

Vor elf Tagen verfolgte Ducky ihn den ganzen Tag. Gut, dass er alle Schlupfwinkel herausgefunden hatte.

Vor zwölf Tagen schmerzte sein Arm so sehr, das er im Treppenhaus ein paar Mal stoppen musste um wieder Atem zu holen. Er fand sogar einige neue Orte zum Verstecken.

Vor dreizehn Tagen nahm er die letzten seiner verschriebenen Medikamente. Er hoffte zumindest es war das letzte was der Arzt verordnet hat.

Vor vierzehn Tagen zerschmetterte er seinen Büro-Computer. Bescheuerte Maschine. Funktionierte sowieso nie.

Vor fünfzehn Tagen rief Jenny ihn an um zu fragen, ob er irgendwann mal in Betracht ziehe sein Gesicht bei der Arbeit zu zeigen.

Vor sechzehn Tagen vergaß er zu essen und wurde beinahe ohnmächtig, als er einer alten Dame über die Straße half.

Vor siebzehn Tagen schlief er den ganzen Tag. Es wäre schön gewesen, mit Ausnahme der Alpträume.

Vor achtzehn Tagen warf er seine Schleuder in den Papierkorb. Es half trotzdem nicht viel.

Vor neunzehn Tage wurde er aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Gibbs fuhr ihn nach Hause. Sie haben nicht ein Wort im Auto gewechselt. Sie brauchten es nicht.

Vor zwanzig Tagen überzeugte er die Ärzte, dass es ihm zuhause besser gehen würde. Er bewies es durch das Essen seines Wackelpuddings.

Vor einundzwanzig Tagen versuchten sie ihm Wackelpudding zwangszuernähren und waren sauer, als er ihn auf den Boden verstreute.

Vor zweiundzwanzig Tagen kam Abby um ihn zu sehen und sie schaffte, dass er ein paar Worte murmelte. Nur Abby.

Vor dreiundzwanzig Tagen hat er gar nicht geredet und die Krankenschwestern waren wirklich um ihn besorgt.

Vor vierundzwanzig Tagen wusste er nicht, wie er den Tag überleben würde. Er hoffte, dass er es nicht brauchte.

Vor fünfundzwanzig Tagen sah er wie Ziva ins Kreuzfeuer geriet.

Er hörte ihrem schwerfälligem Atmen zu.  
Hörte ihre letzten Worte, die sein Herz durchbohrten.  
Konnte nichts tun um ihr Weggleiten zu verhindern.  
Ein Teil von ihm starb mit ihr und er dachte, es würde nie wieder gut werden.

Vor fünfundzwanzig Tagen.

Ende

A/N: Entschuldigung, wegen der Dead!Fic, alle ihr Ziva-Liebhaber! Zumindest habe ich versucht etwas zu shippen (irgendwie), etwas was ich nicht oft mache.

Tipp: wenn ihr es rückwärts lest, ist die Chronologie offensichtlicher.

Ü/N: Und was meint ihr? Reviews? *liebguck*


End file.
